Adiousus Dolorus
by dandeyumi-vale
Summary: Hermione y su bajísima autoestima reciben una inesperada visita... de un mágico y peligroso visitante... déjenme un RR! :D
1. Desnuda y molesta

_Hola amantes del Dramione!_

_Vengo con un nuevo fanfic que será corto, y también me encuentro escribiendo_ Un enredo_. Bahh en fin, espero que les agrade esta historia._

* * *

Desnuda y molesta.

Hoy día fue fatal.

Para empezar, la bruta de Lavender comenzó con su sermón de "chicas, necesitan ya un novio!" que me tiene hasta la coronilla. Estaba hecha toda una reina para Ron, seguro. No hay nada más asqueroso que verlos juntos. No, diario, no estoy celosa, pero creo que estoy loca por hablarte como si fueras una persona de verdad. Pues que se hace si no tienes amigas…

Me dirigí al baño y me di cuenta de que había subido al menos tres kilos desde la última vez que me subí en la balanza. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, desde que terminé de redactar mi trabajo de Historia de la Magia Europea… y eso fue hace unos cuatro meses. Bueno, el punto es que he subido unos kilos. Ahora si que ningún chico se fijará en mi.

Además, he notado que mis caderas o panza han ensanchado demasiado para mi gusto. Es como si hubiera engordado por los costados. Lo peor es que ahora tendré que usar una talla más grande, bahh que terrible situación, de solo pensar el regaño que recibiré de mi madre por mis quejas… y es que uno ya ni se puede quejar.

La adolescencia tenía que ser.

Me bañé en un dos por tres y Lavender abrió la puerta del baño mientras me estaba vistiendo con la túnica del colegio. Salió gritando y diciendo por todas partes: "QUE NADIE SE OLVIDE NUNCA MAS DE CERRAR CON PESTILLO LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO!"… bahh como si fuera sido mi culpa. Bueno si la fue en realidad diario, pero lo que me interesa es saber como pude olvidar echarle el pestillo a la puerta! Y es que estoy con la cabeza en otro lado. Que idiota soy.

Felizmente que Lavender no publicó a quien había visto semidesnuda. Eso es todo lo que me tranquiliza.

Hermione Granger, cuando te vas a tranquilizar??

Jamás. Tal vez cuando termine el colegio y mis amigos se dejen de mañoserías con sus chicas en frente de mi cara. Ni siquiera notan que estoy.

Pero diario, tu sabes que ese es otro tema que me angustia y que ahora no quiero tocar.

Uyy casi lo olvido. Como siempre, Malfoy se burló de mí en clase de Aritmancia. Y es que no sabes la "buena" nueva. Se inscribió en mi clase, puedes creerlo? No entiendo por qué, pero según lo que él dijo en la clase, en verano ha tenido un gran profesor de Aritmancia y el CREE (imposible) que estará listo para el EXTASIS con solo año y medio de preparación. Vaya imbécil.

Cuando le conté esto a Parvati, ya que a Lavender contarle algo sería como comenzar un chisme por tu cuenta, me dijo de broma que había entrado a mi clase para molestarme.

Y lo peor fue que después me dijo que lo había echo para "observar mis nuevas curvas".

Que pesada es! Igual que Lavender. Pues con razón son mejores amigas, no diario? Aunque la verdad a veces quisiera pertenecer mas a su grupo (si alguien lee este diario me mato).

Bueno, retomando el tema de Malfoy, en verdad sentí como si pudiera ser cierto lo que me dijo Parvati. Pero luego recordé que soy insignificante para todos. Pero paciencia Hermione, cuando termines todos tus EXTASIS, alguien te mirará. Por una vez en tu vida.

Sinceramente creo que la adolescencia defiende perfectamente el término de adolecer. Por si no lo sabes, diario, un adolescente es una persona que sufre según la definición. Bueno, para algo me sirve el cerebro.

Acordándome del cerebro, no debo olvidar de sacar el libro de la arúgula mágica para pociones fertilizantes de plantas. No recuerdo bien el nombre del libro, pero al menos recuerdo el nombre de la planta no? Pues no debo olvidarme de sacarlo… sino mi vida se acaba porque no podré realizar el informe de Herbopociones.

Mañana te cuento de que se trata este nuevo curso del colegio. Mañana me dan más detalles. Solo te adelanto que es un curso para "estudiantes privilegiados en Hogwarts".

Me voy a dormir. No me despiertes, diario.

* * *

_Diganme, les gustó? _

_Ojala que les haya parecido al menos un poco... chistoso? Patético? Diganme que opinan!_


	2. Jamás una sangre sucia

15 de setiembre

Hoy comencé mis clases de Aritmancia. Resultaron bastante agradables, pero nunca comparadas a las que me dio Gilbert en verano. El sí que sabe y no es una idiota que usa grandes prendedores en la ropa, como mi profesora actual, cuyo nombre no me incumbe demasiado. Lo único malo de las clases fue que me encontré con la patética sangre sucia, Granger.

Sí, sí, la idiota no tiene amigas, la verdad no comprendo cómo puede haber pasado seis años en compañía de tan solo San Potter y la comadreja. Nadie logra explicármelo, todos aquí en Slytherin dicen que tal vez sea lesbiana. Pero yo creo que no, porque no me dejó de mirar en toda la clase. Aunque yo creo que fue porque era nuevo, nada más. En fin, mejor para mi. No quisiera que un monstruo comelibros se interesara en Draco Malfoy.

Tengo grandes ganas de comenzar mi nueva clase de Herbopociones. Es algo nuevo, y espero que me sirva de mucho en la vida. No es que me interesen las plantas, pero son créditos que un sangre limpia siempre necesita. Espero que mi clase sea buena, me han dicho que solo los mejores Slytherin entraran en esa clase, así que no tendré motivo para posarmo con ningún Ravenclaw, o Hufflepuff, o (gracias a Merlín!) Gryffindor.

Durante el día no pasó nada más. Pero sí en la noche. Pansy se lució, tendría que decir. Pero creo que ya la voy a desechar, la verdad me están aburriendo sus conversaciones sobre chicas, sobre como lucen, y ay me canso. Quisiera conseguirme una chica mejor, con más carácter y personalidad. No una bruta interesada solamente en qué se pondrá en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

No se, quisiera estar en Malfoy Manor y poder dormir hasta cualquier hora, porque el colegio se está poniendo difícil. Claro, seguro que para la sangre sucia esto no es más que una práctica simple de Encantamientos.

Por cierto, hoy logré molestar un poco a la Comadreja. Escribo esto aquí para que, si alguien en algún momento lo lee, lo que espero que sea pronto, recordarán a Draco Malfoy con orgullo por poner en su lugar a los traidores a la sangre. Y por supuesto también a los sangre sucia.

Pues lo que pasó es que le grité que era un animal, y que no se me acercara. Lo hice porque se había tropezado con una túnica muy grande de seguro uno de los de su patética prole, y se había cogido de mi túnica para no caer en un charco. Estábamos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Vaya situación para chistosa. Gracias a Merlín que me vengué de él. Y es que nadie puede tocarme. Tal vez alguna que otra chica pueda hacerlo, pero eso sí, solamente sangre limpias. _Jamás una sangre sucia_.


	3. Navidad bibliotecada

Draco Malfoy se paseaba por el castillo de Hogwarts sin rumbo aparente. No parecía muy apurado, ni muy interesado en llegar rápidamente a su destino. Solo caminaba como si este acto le diera un puro placer, que nada ni nadie más le podía dar.

Había salido hacía ya diez minutos de la biblioteca con la intención de buscar un libro que lo ayudara con una tarea de Transformaciones, la cual se trataba de la influencia de la transformación Homorphus en un licántropo fuera de la luna llena. Tal vez a ustedes, lectores, esto parezca bastante complicado, pero para Draco Malfoy era pan comido. En todo caso, habría sido pan comido si es que hubiera encontrado el libro.

La biblioteca se encontraba desierta a esas horas de la noche, ya que todos los estudiantes que se quedaban en Hogwarts, y hasta la anciana bibliotecaria señora Pince, se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor a la luz de las velas flotantes sobre sus cabezas. La gran estancia que era la biblioteca, no tenía nada que envidiarle al Gran Comedor, que era tan grande como ésta.

La única diferencia era que el Gran Comedor tenía tan sólo cinco mesas, mientras que la biblioteca tenía muchísimas. Aproximadamente unas treinta, y vacías. Todas, a excepción de una sola, en la cual se sentaba muy erguidamente una chica, por lo visto. Era una chica ya que tenía el cabello largo y… pajoso? Castaño?

Draco Malfoy advirtió en que la única persona que lo acompañaba en ese momento era, sin lugar a dudas, Hermione Granger. La sangre sucia. "Tal vez ella no merezca ser llamada una persona", pensó.

Pasó a su lado, justo cuando la chica se estiraba en la silla, después de (tal vez) unas varias horas de una concentrada lectura sobre, por lo visto, un tema bastante interesante para ella. Simplemente se estiró, y Malfoy notó que tenía un poco de baba junto a la boca, que seguro había soltado al quedarse en algún momento dormida. Su túnica también estaba bastante arrugada, como si se hubiera sentado incorrectamente, y sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos. Tenía las pupilas pequeñas y las manos, abiertas en un bostezo repentino, chocaron contra el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, que había estado riéndose por dentro por unos segundos debido a las babas que la chica había soltado y que por lo visto no había notado, le gritó a todo pulmón:

-Aléjate de mi, sangre sucia asquerosa! No me toques ni con la hoja de tu libro.

Hermione simplemente terminó su bostezo y, decidida a ignorarlo, se volteó y fingió leer el libro un rato más. Durante esos momentos Draco Malfoy se irguió y luego continuó su camino hacia la fila en la que se encontraban todos los libros sorbe los hombres lobo.

Las estanterías eran largas, todas tenían millones de libros amontonados y arrugados, pero él tenía que encontrar UN solo libro entre el montón. Parecía difícil, pero Malfoy comenzó con su búsqueda poco a poco, decidido a encontrar el libro sea como sea.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en los que Hermione finalmente se concentró en su lectura, después de un rato de ensimismamiento por el encontrón con Draco Malfoy, hasta que se percató de que Malfoy estaba caminando en el pasillo que ella antes había concurrido. ¿Estaría buscando el libro que ella estaba utilizando en ese momento? No le interesaba. Pero por alguna razón, se levantó y reacomodó la túnica, para luego amarrarse el cabello en una cola alta y tomar el libro. Luego se dirigió, casi en contra de su voluntad, al pasillo donde estaba Malfoy.

El pasillo se encontraba casi al fondo de la biblioteca, y por lo tanto estaba muy iluminado, al contrario de lo que se podría pensar. Esto se debía a que había muchísimas lámparas entre los estantes que se arremolinaban cerca de ambos personajes.

Draco estaba cansado, quería dormir, y tenía muchísimas ganas de terminar esa semana que lo tenía tan ajetreado. No eran las prácticas de quidditch ni mucho menos. Era su cerebro que no tenía donde caerse muerto. Estaba cansado sin saber por qué, pero sabía que todo era por la culpa de Dumbledore, que hacía que les dejaran tantas tareas. Aunque fáciles, estas lo ocupaban demasiado.

¿Acaso un joven como yo no merece un descanso?- se preguntaba casi todo el tiempo. Pero una voz muy bien escondida entre las luces se había echo notar.

-Malfoy, ¿qué buscas?

Se sorprendió tanto por la voz que pensó que estaba soñando otra vez (N/A: explicaciones más adelante). Granger se había acercado hasta él, con el libro entre los brazos y una cara bastante enrojecida.

-¿Qué te importa, estúpida?- dijo insolentemente Malfoy.- Acaso no estabas leyendo ese libro… ¿Qué libro es ese, dime?

-No me importa… olvídalo, yo solo intentaba ayudarte.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado. Tú jamás me ayudarías, Granger.

Hermione no sabía que responder, por lo que se sentó, a una distancia prudente de Malfoy, en una mesa cerca de la estantería que parecía tan concurrida.

-Tal vez no, pero hoy me siento un poco… amable- dijo con voz melodiosa, que sorprendió a Draco Malfoy.- Ha de ser porque es Navidad. Supongo que hasta los seres abominables como tú saben lo que es eso.

Malfoy se precipitó contra ella. Sus palabras lo habían molestado, y a pesar de que estaba cansado, tenía que vengarse.

-Suéltame, pedazo de alcornoque, o gritaré!

-No lo haré, estúpida sangre sucia!- bufó Malfoy. - O… bueno, creo que he cambiado de opinión.

-¿Qu-

Malfoy se irguió y corrió estantería tras estantería hasta la mesa en la que anteriormente Hermione había reposado ensimismada en su lectura. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de un pedazo de madera en el suelo. Un pedazo alargado de madera.

La varita de Hermione.

Y en efecto…

-Devuélveme mi varita!- Hermione gritaba al ver como su peor enemigo tomaba su varita y se la guardaba dentro de los pantalones.- DEVUELVEMELA!

-No lo haré, sangre sucia. No lo haré hoy, sino mañana- dijo Malfoy con malicia en la voz- O tal vez pasado mañana, o cuando acaben las vacaciones de Navidad. Lo pensaré bien. De cualquier manera, tendrás tu varita, pero por ahora…

-¿Cómo te atreves, estúpido engreído, a…- pero Hermione fue cortada por el Petrificus Totalus que le lanzó Malfoy con su propia varita, quedando en el suelo paralizada, mientras Malfoy salía de la estancia elegantemente, no sin antes tomar el libro que le serviría para hacer su trabajo de los licántropos.

-Felíz Navidad, Granger.

Malfoy se regocijaba de haber echo un regalo a la humanidad por Navidad, joder a la sangre sucia. Vaya vida la mia, si que tengo suerte, se decía. Ojalá algún día todos los sangre sucias del mundo desaparezcan, y así podría estar tranquilo de una vez.

Tranquilidad, eso buscaba, y tal vez lo pudiera encontrar si es que no estuviera deambulando por los pasillos del colegio. Si es que las vacaciones se acabaran, pero eso no iba a pasar. Recién era sábado y faltaba una semana para que se acabaran. La vida era difícil, pero más en Navidad, porque no tenía con quien distraerse, y esos sueños que tenía a veces lo volvían a atacar.

No era un enigma soñar con ella, sino una tortura. Vaya tortura, de las peores.

Al llegar a su sala común, Draco Malfoy caminó hasta su habitación y es echó en su cama. Instantáneamente se quedó profundamente dormido, quedando en un profundo ensimismamiento. Y es que había sido un día bastante largo para él, aunque mejor no hablamos de Hermione Granger, que seguía (y seguirá- broma-) reposando en el frío suelo de la biblioteca.


	4. Perdón, querido diario

Diario

Hoy fue Navidad, y por cierto te deseo una feliz Navidad. Bah, que enredo de palabras. Te habrás dado cuenta de que hace como tres meses que no me comunicaba contigo, y es que las clases de Herbopociones han estado muy buenas. Y yo he estado muy ajetreada con las tareas.

Bueno. En Herbopociones somos puros Gryffindor, a pesar de que nos habían dicho que estaríamos compartiendo clase con alumnos de otras casas. Aunque al finalizar las vacaciones de Navidad, espero que eso cambie. Ya estoy cansada de tener que estar todo el tiempo con Dean Thomas y Neville.

Si, Neville, el también ingresó a la clase, porque es muy bueno en Herbología. Yo soy buena en ambos cursos, Pociones y Herbología, aunque no soy buena en nada más que en las clases. Mi vida apesta, no?

Ay diario, ha pasado mucho tiempo, recuerdo que la última vez que te escribí dije que te contaría sobre la clase… y ahora que lo veo, pues sí!, tengo una buena noticia sobre la clase de Aritmancia.

Malfoy…. se…. salió!!!

Sabía que no podía tener más asignaturas que yo! El no es un genio! Es un simple patético que se cree la gran cosa- Pero a pesar de que ya no nos vemos en clase de Aritmancia, me sigue molestando.

Hoy, por ejemplo, después de haber pasado más de siete horas en la biblioteca con un libro muy hermoso sobre los licántropos, me lo encontré en la biblioteca. Y nos peleamos terriblemente, aunque no puedo negar que tiene mucho estilo en las luchas.

De cualquier manera, me hirió! Me petrificó por más de una hora, y cuando salí finalmente de la biblioteca, el muy marrano se había llevado mi preciado libro y fugado. ¿Qué se supone que haga yo, diario?

Ajj como lo odio! Ay… pobre de mí, a veces desearía haberme ido con Harry y Ron a la Madriguera en lugar de quedarme aquí con mis tareas y uno que otro alumno de la torre de Gryffindor.

Pero es que no se, se me hace raro irme, porque ya va a ser la última Navidad en Hogwarts, y quiero tejer unos cuantos sombreros para los elfos. Bueno, en todo caso, la Navidad sería mil veces mejor sin Malfoy.

Por qué rayos no se fue a su mansión?! Quien sabe, pero yo ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones como para estar pensando en ese cabeza de alcornoque no?

Bueno diario, siento mucho no haber escrito por tan largo tiempo, y es que a veces pienso que estoy loca al escribirte, pero me doy cuenta de que tu eres mi único amigo en realidad. Harry y Ron… pues tambíen lo son, pero a ellos no les contaría, por ejemplo, el roche que me hizo pasar Draco Malfoy hoy en la biblioteca. Ojala que se muera. Ay ay ay.

Y bueno, no te he contado mucho sobre mis queridas Pansy y Lavender. Pues esta última sigue con Ronald, y Parvati ahora sale con un chico muy guapo de… SLYTHERIN! va en serio, creelo diario, no juego contigo. Es Slytherin! Pero vaya, es lindo en serio… aunque me gusta un poquito nunca pasaría nada con él. Es slytherin… bueno, es Theodore Nott.

Es super dulce. A veces envidio demasiado a Parvati, es una chica con suerte. En cambio yo no creo que pueda llegar a ser lo suficientemente inteligente para agradarle a alguno del sexo opuesto. Da igual, nadie se fijaría en mi aunque fuera una especie de sabelotodo.

Diario, la verdad estoy supercansada y me duelen los pies. Lo mejor será que me vaya, porque mañana tengo que recuperar mi varita mágica. Y es que Malfoy me la quitó, allá en la biblioteca. Maldito!

Dulces sueños diario.

* * *

_Hey hey hey! Estoy de vuelta!_

_Pero estoy de vuelta por un rato… oops u.u y es que bueno, me voy a estudiar a Inglaterra por dos meses! Espero sus felicitaciones via rr…_

_ajaja he estado muy atareada tambien escribiendo un poco de Cielo Azul (nuevo ff) y preparandolo todo para el gran viaje, y por estas razones no he podido avanzar mucho de este extraño fic XD_

_Pero ya lo ven, les traigo dos capitulos, que espero se entiendan un poquitin! ajajaja en serio :D apoyo por favor… osear rr XP_

_Y pues, ya sabemos que Hermione esta loquísima… pero saben algo? Me recuerda a mi!! NO BURLARSE_

_ajajaja bueno yo me despido y espero que se pasen por Un enredo y Cielo Azul, que espero continuar antes de irme, porque después ni hablar… estare lejos de aquí n.n_

_UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y TODAS Y A MALFOY TAMBIEN… quien no lo ama? (le pego XP)_

_cuidense!_

_dandeyumi (k)_


End file.
